Changing Sheets
by LadyAmazone
Summary: Hinata is going to help the Hyuugas Maid out,as she enters Nejis room to change his sheets, he is trying to hide something under his Pillow. One-Shot? Lemon with Adult Content. My first Story. I wrote it at 10pm and what I thought would be right :D So please be gentle No flames! English is not my motherlanguage. HinaNeji NejiHina HinataxNeji NejixHinata HinaxNeji NejixHina


He slowly began massaging the head of his member. "U-Uhn..."

His hand traveled down and started stroking his long and hardened shaft.

"H-Hinata...sama..." He whimpered out.

The stroking fast turned into a steady pumping.

"Yes..." Neji let out a deep groan as his head fell back. He imagined her hand moving around his manhood, instead of his own. Small and delicate hands giving the lower part of his body pure pleasure. "Just a l-little bit more..."

He grunted as he felt his release coming.

The 17 year old Hyuuga grabbed a soft tissue that layed next to him and postioned it at the top of his swollen member,as his climax was reached. His white and sticky cum landed in it,as he let out a final throaty grunt. His breath was heavy and he stared to the wall above him. "Hinata-sama..."

It took him a minute to steady his breath to his usual speed. Then he pulled out his hand of his boxer shorts together with the tissue and pulled his trousers up. He threw the paper in the trash and closed the zipper,before he went to his bathroom to wash his hands clean.

He watched himself in the mirror and smirked.

'If my little hime-sama would know what fantasies I do have with her... And about her.'

He dried his hands and went back to his room,only to be disturbed by a knocking against the door. "Come in." He said,as the door opened and Hinata revealed behind a stock of covers.

"Oh Hinata-sama" he said in a monotone voice. She entered the room and layed them on his bed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this late Neji-Niisan."

He sat down at his chair and watched her pulling of the covers of his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"The maid asked me to help her out,changing the sheets."

She threw them on the ground,when he realized that he hid something under his pillow.

He quickly went to his bed to take it away before she could find it.

But she was about to take the pillow,when he hectically threw himself to the space where the pillow have laid.

She stared at him surprised,while holding the pillow tight from shock.

"W-What are you doing Neji-Niisan?"

He almost turned red when he realized his childish reaction, to throw himself on the bed to hide something.

It couldn't be more obvious to her. He had to hide something.

Something he had to be ashamed of.

Something that shouldn't be found from the Hyuuga Genius. Especially not from her.

And indeed,it was a photo from her. A picture of her in a wonderful kimono,at a festival. Her hair was bound into a bull.

It was the only time her father had allowed her to go to such a festivity. She never knew someone had made a photo of her. And the last person to have it under his pillow was Neji. Next the photo a paquet of handkerchiefs

"I... I fell..." his took both with one hand and hid it behind his back.

"What are you hiding Neji-Niisan?"

She opened her palm and waited for him to give it to her.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms.

"That's none of your business Hinata-sama."

She stood in front of him.

"D-Don't tell me.. i-it's... N-No! Y-You can't..." She looked shocked at him.

'She knows?!'

"I-I never thought y-you would sink t-this deep Neji-Niisan. To...to.. read porn magazines!"

His eyes grew wide.

"What?!"

She held her hands next to her mouth.

"I'm not reading shit like this!"

But she already stepped away,in the direction to the door.

"I-It's alright Neji-Niisan.. I-I guess it's natural t-to..."

He stood up and pulled her back to the bed,only to see her falling over on it from his rough pull.

She winced quietly. With his strong grip on her wrist he automatically fell over with her.

To his luck,or not,on her.

He watched the photo fall on her chest.

In the try to cover it he, layed his hand on her breast.

She stared at him. And he at her.

Silence.

Then he felt her inhaling deeply as if she was about to scream.

He shut her down with his mouth covering hers.

He always dreamt of kissing her. Kissing her neck. Sucking on it. Licking it. Licking other parts of her,only to make her scream in this sweet voice of her. But this was reality.

There was no way he could pleasure her in all ways he wanted to. Not that he couldn't ,because -oh god- he could. Those hands were talented. Not only in his Juuken. But they wouldn't allow him to. Neither just because of the Main-Branch house thing. They were cousins. This love is -oh so wrong-but temtping. An he knew this. Thinking about this seductive love. About this woman. This woman made him melt away in almost every way. Her body had grown to a womens. More of a womens body you could ever want.

But he did not have the luxury to think about such things,while he had pinned her to the bed and kissed her to keep her quite.

He had to explain. There was no way he could now flee from this situation now.

He wanted to let her go when he realized she was kissing him back. His eyes shot open and he saw hers shut tightly. He pulled away.

She stared at him as if she was displeased that he broke

it.

"Hinata...sama... let me explain." He rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I swear... I can."

Her cheeks were red. She looked at him carefully.

"There is no need to explain yourself to me Neji-Niisan."

She looked with timid eyes at him.

"Hinata-sama I don't understand."

He let go of her wrist and sat upright, both legs at each side of her body.

"I... just stole your first kiss."

Then she smiled at him.

"Neji-Niisan... You could steal every first time from me and I wouldn't regret it."

He let out a questioning glimpse to her.

"I don't understand... why? Tell me why? How can you be so.. so naive? Your father would kill me if he found out. No! He would kill both of us!"

She turned away from him.

"I'm sorry."

He then again came close to her and faced her neck.

"No don't be. I'm the one who needs to be sorry..."

He kissed her neck softly,as she turned at the other direction to give him more space to kiss.

His delicate kissing quickly turned into a intense sucking.

She let out a moan as he continued sucking at her neck,then her collarbone. His manhood began to grow bigger with every sweet voice that came out of her shy mouth.

"How long did you know?" He asked near her ear. "W-Wha-aah-t?" She asked,but was interrupted from the sensation as he sucked her earlobe and knet her breats softly.

"How long I've loved you." He whispered quietly.

He began to unzipp her jacket.

"I never knew. I-I just hoped that you would..."

As he opened her jacket,he quickly get rid of it. Then one of his hand glid under her shirt and bra.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Then he carefully carressed her nipple between his thumb and indexfinger.

She let out a small whimper.

He lifted her shirt above her breasts and went a bit away from her to get a better view of the image he had thought of so often.

Then she took her hands and tried to cover her oversized breasts with them.

"D-Don't look at me like this N-Neji-Niisan... T-This is embarassing..."

He realized that he had been staring at her for some while and let his mouth open while watching.

"I-I'm Sorry Hinata-sama." It made him stutter.

He pulled her Shirt over her head and opened her bra at her back to throw it on the floor.

He started unbuttoning his top.

She watched him revealing more and more skin of his well defined chest and stomach. Only to feel felt wetness gathering her panties,as she sees him stripping of his clothes.

He only let's his boxer shorts on. He bowed over her and slit a hand in her pants. She gasps as he touches her pearl.

He begins to rub her tenderly.

"Ungh..N-Neji-Niisan..." He watches her face and her lustful gaze at his hand.

Neji licked his lips. He wanted to taste her. He needed to.

Then his middle finger entered her. He lets her get used to the feeling and adds his indexfinger.

His fingers move back and forth inside her.

"Aahn.." His fingers are clenched by her tight walls.

"Does it feel this good too when you do it yourself Hinata-sama?"

She shakes her head lightly.

"N-No.. Your finger feels... much better."

His throbbing erection craves to enter her.

"Please... don't make it stop Niisan!" She begs him for more as she moves her hips against his fingers.

He feels her getting closer to her climax and rotates inside.

"A-Ah! Neji! Yes!" He feels her walls tighten around his fingers and a hot liquid drools down his hand.

He is letting the fingers inside her as long as she is riding out the wave of pleasure he gave her.

While she tries to catch her breath again,his is heavy.

Nejis takes his fingers covered in her sweet honey to lick them.

He pulls of her pants,together with her panties.

Then down his boxers.

Behind the strained tent was his large cock hidden. She looks closely at it,only to be a bit scared.

"I-It's so big Neji-Niisan!"

He smirked to her.

"Do you want to touch it?"

He takes her hand and leads it to his shaft. She takes it carefully in her hand. He lets out a small whimper at her touch. She looks a bit surprised at him.

"D-Did I hurt you?" He denies it.

"No. It just felt really good..."

She slowly begins to stroke it.

"Uuhn..." He closes one eye tightly as she carresses him with her tiny hand.

Then he pulls her hand away again.

"Y-You don't want me to cum right now don't you?"

He pushes her softly back on her back and positioned himself between her tights.

"Your taking birthcontrol right?" He asks before touching her entrance with his member. She nodds.

"This may hurt a but at the first time.. but I swear it will feel very good when the pain's away."

He leans forward to kiss her. His tongue enters her mouth and she pulls him closer. Her hands are tightly around his neck,as if she won't let him go anymore. He waits for a moment when she is fully concentrated at the kiss to pull in her slowly.

She feels a large thing entering her.

Her walls are tight as he pushes deeper in her only to feel the proof of her innocence. He breaks from the

heated kiss,then pushes himself deeper inside her.

He feels her hymen and stares lustful into her eyes.

He breakes throught it and she let's out a whimper.

"I-It hurts..."

He feels blood drool away from her.

He doesn't move to make the pain soar away fast.

Her tightly shut eyes slowly relax as the pain is away.

"You okay?"

She nodds lightly.

Then he pushes deeper in her,until his full lenght is pressed inside.

She holds her legs around his hip and her hands are now at his shoulders.

He pulls almost out, only to enter her again,as he lets out a hot moan next to her neck.

He goes back and forth,starting to get faster. Her nails clensh in his shoulders.

He starts picking up more speed.

"Neji-Niisan!"

Faster.

"Hinata-sama.."

Deeper.

"Ah!"

And harder.

She feels waves of pleasure go throught her body as he begins to move freely inside her.

How long had he dreamed of this?

How often had he masturbated about this?

To thrust inside her willing body.

This was so much better than those fantasies.

She was wet and tight.

And how often had she fantasied about this too?

That Neji would touch her body gently. That he would get aroused by her view. Too often.

"Hinata-sama! I.. I love you!"

He says as he thrusts further inside her.

"Neji-Niisan... I love you,too!"

Those words of them only make both feel more pleasured.

Soon they feel their climax coming.

Neji holds back his, to make her cum with him.

"N-Neji-Niisan... let's cum together okay?"

He watches her face.

"Y-Yes!"

Then she cums. Her nails still ranking his back,he feels her walls tighten and maximize the good feeling.

Both moan and groan each others name.

She feels his hot cum filling her up.

Then he lays down on her,trying not to crush her with his weight.

He is panting on her breasts.

She holds his head tighter,as he hears her heart racing.

"I love you Neji-Niisan." She repeats.

He closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath.

"I.. love you too." He managed to get out,as he is about to fall asleep.

He pulls out of her and lays next to her side. Eyes still closed,she does too as she watches him,until they fall asleep.


End file.
